Unbreakable Bond
by dazzled.by.vampires
Summary: After Sam's death, Jacob becomes the new Alpha. And after opening up to Leah, she imprints on him, and they feel a strong bond with one another. But Jacob still has Renesmee to remain faithful to.


**Chapter One**

I remember that day so clearly . . and I would do anything to forget it.

The day Sam Uley, one of my best friends, was killed.

It was two weeks ago, on a Friday. We all went out partying. Sam had a few too many, yet ignored us when we told him not to drive home himself. Sam was older than us, so I would have figured he would have a been a little smarter than that. But no, he ended up getting in a really bad wreck. I couldn't believe it when is saw how the car looked . . Like a crumpled up piece of paper. But I won't go into greater detail than that.

It's been hard all around, especially on Emily, his wife. Em's become really dependent on all of us. If we leave her alone for five seconds, she'll burst into tears. She needs at least someone with her at all times.

When Sam passed on, I became the new Alpha. Dunno what I'm Alpha for, ever since Sam died, the pack hasn't done all that much. We haven't been able to get off our asses, or leave Em alone. I'm just glad that all the funeral stuff is done, finally.

Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah, and I were all in Em's living room, just blankly staring at the pictures of Sam hanging on the walls. Suddenly, my phone vibrated, and everyone turned to look at me. Bella was calling.

I walked into the other room and flipped my phone open.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake," Bella said in a soft voice, still treating me delacately since Sam died.

"Hey Bells," I tried to sound cheery, probably failing miserably.

"Coming over today?" she asked, seeming to be oblivious to my bad mood. "Nessie wants to see you."

I glanced at Emily and the rest of 'em, wondering if it would be cool with them if I took off for a bit.

"Er . . Yeah, no problem. I think they can do without me for a while," I mumbled.

"'Kay, Nessie's so excited to see you!" She was pretty cheery today. Same can't be said for me. And I have a feeling that her great mood is gonna put me in a worse mood.

"Alright, be there soon. Give her a kiss for me."

She chuckled softly. "See ya Jake," and she hung up.

I walked back into the living room, and everyone looked up at me again.

"Guys, I gotta take of for a few and go see the Cullens."

Seth hopped up immediately. "Can I come Jake?" he asked, bouncing up and down in excitement. I tell ya, the kid still hasn't grown up.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure man, whatever."

I had finally started to take a liking to the Cullens, but Seth has always loved them. Friends since they met, I swear.

"No prob Jake, go see Nessie for a while," Emily smiled, and the cheerful tone she was trying so hard to manage made her sound like she was in pain.

Nessie was the person who I imprinted on 3 years ago, on the day she was born, and I make an effort to see her almost every day, but it's been more than a week. Her real age is 3, but Bella and Edward are trying to pass her off as about 10 or 11. She looked like it, with her freakin' aging. It scares me.

Leah, for some reason, looked up at me and smiled. "Bye Jacob." She looked up at me, with this weird light in her eyes.

It took me while to even make an attempt to grin back. "Uh, bye Leah," I mumbled softly.

Leah and I had never been on the best terms, but since Sam's death, we've all become a little closer. I probably have to make an effort to start being nicer to her too.

Seth, as usual, was completely oblivious to this abnormality. "See you guys," he called animatedly as we walked out the door.

"What's up with Leah?" I wondered aloud as soon as we were driving down the path, and I was sure we were out of their hearing range.

"Dunno . . What about her?" he responded, his eyes narrowed.

"Just that she smiled at me," I shook my head in disbelief. "and said bye to me. And she had the strangest look on her face. Didya see it?"

An expression of confusion strained Seth's features. "That _is _strange," he whispered. I couldn't tell if it was to himself or to me, but then he chuckled. "Haha, whatever man. Probably some weird thing. She's probably on her period." He and I both grimaced.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, I think that has the exact opposite effect."

"Well you would know, wouldn't ya?" he teased, and we both laughed again.

We didn't speak for the rest of the car ride to the Cullen's secluded house, but we were blasting music. When we pulled into the driveway, Nessie and Bella were already standing there, waiting.

"Jake!" Nessie cried when I got out of the car, and ran into my arms.

"Hey kiddo!" I gave her a bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "It's been too long."

She smiled her beautiful smile at me, and buried her face in my neck like she used to when she was a baby.

"Hey Jake," Bella rushed up to greet me, and she gave me a hug. "how goes it?"

It was amazing how even though Bells and I were supposed to be arch enemies by nature, she was still my best friend in the entire world.

"Not too bad," I mumbled. Her expression was grim, and I knew she could tell I was lying.

She sighed. "Oh Jake." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"S'not so bad Bells, we're all gettin' a little better each day . . ." I trailed off, knowing there was no use in trying to tell her this bull anymore.

Nessie looked up at me with a sad expression. "Jacob," she whispered. "don't be sad."

"I'm fine honey," I said thickly, and tried to manage a smile.

Bella shook her head, greeted Seth with a hug as well, and led us inside.

We stayed for a few hours, then decided we needed to get back to Em and the rest of them. We all hugged each other goodbye, and took off. Ugh, I hated to have to leave Nessie.

When we pulled into Em's driveway, I saw a shadow walking by the trees. I told Seth to go in, and I went over to investigate.

It was Leah, just mindlessly pacing back and fourth.

"Hey Jake," she smiled again. _Jake? _Did she just call me _Jake?_

"Er, hey. Watcha doin' out here Leah?" Something about the way she stared at me made me feel weird.

My heart started to flutter, like the way it did whenever I looked at Nessie. And I could hear that her heart was acting the same way. What the hell?

She sighed and looked down at the floor. "Nothing . . Sorry Jacob, it's just so hard." Tears filled her eyes, which she immediately blinked back.

"I know," I reached out hesitantly, and but my hand on her shoulder. "It's hard all around."

She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. "It hurts so bad, and it all makes me think of my father." The tears began to stream down her face.

"Yeah," I whispered, my throat feeling thick. "Makes me think of my mom." I took her hand.

Since when had Leah and I ever opened up to each other? Once. And that wasn't even on purpose. It's so strange. Why do I, all of a sudden, feel this powerful connection to Leah? And she to me? Why did she feel she could open up to me?

All this questions were buzzing around in my head, with no possible explanation to any of them.

We just stook there in silence for what seemed like hours. Then Leah finally said, "We should go back in."

"Kay," I agreed.

And Leah and I walked back into the house, hand in hand. And I didn't wanna let go.

* * *

**Hi! Sorry if this wasn't that great. This is my first story, so go easy. Haha. Just wanna see what kind of reaction it would get. :)**


End file.
